CONFUSED!
by Pasir Putih
Summary: Aku tertarik denganmu. Tapi aku bingung apa yang aku lakukan ini salah atau bahkan memang harus kulakukan. Aku bingung. /NaruHina sligh another pair/bad summary/AU/OOC/multichapter/enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

COMFUSED

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,OOC,TYPO,DLL….

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, dll

.

.

Enjoy story

.

.

.

 _Keberangkatan kereta api tujuan Tokyo akan segera berangkat. Panggilan terakhir untuk penumpang…_

 _Drap….drap…drap…  
_ 'Sial! Aku hampir terlambat' umpat seorang pemuda. Setelah berhasil berlari mengejar kereta api tujuan Tokyo. Nama pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Rambut pirang dan tiga garis di pipinya menjadi salah satu keunikan putra sang Namikaze, pemilik toko kue _Bread's Yum_ di Konohagakure. Yang merupakan salah satu toko kue paling diminati di Konohagakure dari berbagai kalangan.

Nampak Putra Namikaze sudah duduk tenang dengan _white shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ yang melekat dengan sangat serasi di tubuh atletisnya. Sambil memakai _Headset_ hitam, Dia mengotak-atik _smarphone_ di tangannya dan tentu saja tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Perjalanan berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit.

 _Another side…_

Di dalam kereta yang sama tujuan Tokyo,dua gadis sedang berusaha untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Kenapa tidak, mereka harus terjepit diantara keramaian di dalam kereta api.

"Hinata, apa kubilang samamu. Lebih baik kita naik keberangkatan berikutnya." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Ino, aku tidak mau terlambat yang kedua kalinya. Kemarin juga seperti itu kan." Jawab gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Ino itu hanya merenggut.

" _Okay_ Hinata. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti peraturanmu terus. Besok kita berangkat beda jadwal saja." kesal Ino. Mendengar renggutan sahabatnya, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Memang Hinata sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Ino yang terlalu _blakblakan._

Perjalanan berlangsung sunyi diantara kedua insan. Dan tentu saja tak sunyi mengingat itu di dalam kereta api. Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga pulub menit, akhirnya sampai juga di Kota tujuan.

Setiap orang keluar dengan bawaan masing-masing. Termasuk Ino dan Hinata.

 _Naruto side…_

Sempat tertidur sekitar sepuluh menit, sang Namikaze terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera bangkit untuk bergegas keluar dari _bussines class_ di dalam kereta api. Setelah mematikan semua alat _electronic_ miliknya, dia bergegas untuk keluar.

Normal POV

Hiruk pikuk keramaian sekitar stasiun kereta api. Orang pergi dan orang berdatangan. Setiap hari seperti itu. Posisi kedua gadis yang masih saling diam tanpa bicara padahal berjalan sama. Tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking Ino,

"NARUTO!" teriak Ino. Akan tetapi insan yang dipanggil belum juga menyahut.

"NARUTO!NARUTO!" teriak Ino lagi.

Akhirnya nama yang dipanggil menoleh juga. Naruto segera berjalan menuju Ino.

" hey, Ino. Apa kabar?" tegur Naruto sambil berjalan memeluk Ino. Ino membalas pelukan Naruto. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang _Long Distance Relationship._ Hinata hanya melihat dalam diam dan menginterupsi,

"errrr….I-Ino. Aku pergi duluan ya." Sahut Hinata dengan agak canggung. Ino langsung melepas pelukan Naruto dan segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk tetap di tempat.

"Hinata, perkenalkan. Dia Naruto Namikaze. Temanku waktu SMA. Tapi dia _sok-sok_ an kuliah di luar negeri." kata Ino dengan memberi penekanan di bagian kata ' _sok-sok an'_.

"Sa-salam kenal Namikaze-san. Hinata Hyuuga _desu_." Ucap Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa dengan orang baru, tapi yang datang adalah kegugupannya.

Naruto hanya melihat Hinata sekilas dan menatap Ino seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

" , kau tidak usah heran dengan kegagapan Hinata. Dia memang sedikit tidak waras." Kedip Ino ke Hinata.

"Ino!" balas Hinata.

"Oh ya. Salam kenal Hyuuga. Senang bertemu denganmu." Balas Naruto kemudian dengan cengiran khasnya. "Ino, kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto kemudian kepada Ino. Seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Aku buka butik di perfektur Nagoya Naruto-kun. Kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung ya." Ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Naruto tersenyum ."Tentu Ino. Aku akan meluangkan waktu ku untukmu" balas Naruto.

Ino tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak biasa menurut Hinata. Naruto dan Ino berpandangan secara intens. Hinata segera menginterupsi, " errr…. Ino, sepertinya kita harus pergi."

" Hyuuga, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Ino sebentar? Aku akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang mungkin akan kalian kunjungi." Ucap Naruto.

"ti-tidak usah Naruto-kun. Kita akan bertemu lain kali saja. Aku janji. Ini kontak ku. Ku harap kau mengerti." Ucap Ino, tiba-tiba ketularan gagap dari Ino.

"Ino, atau tidak aku akan mengantarmu dengan temanmu. Mobilku akan segera datang." Sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan mengadu pada Sai kalo kau semakin pemaksa setelah dari luar negeri." Ucap Ino dengan wajah cemberutnya. Yang menurut Naruto membuat Ino semakin manis.

"Baiklah, Ino-chan. Aku akan mengalah kali ini. Tapi jangan lupa menghubungiku nanti. Karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

" emm, ya.. NA-RU-TO-kun."

"Baiklah Ino. Aku pergi ya." Ucap Naruto dan…

 _Cup…_

Naruto mengecup kening Ino. Dan segera berlalu dari pandangannya. Ino kaget. Hinata juga kaget dan berkedip dan…

"Ino, Aku sudah terlambat lagi." Sadar Hinata.

"ohh Hinata-chan. Maafkan saya lagi. Aku lupa~"

Keduanya segera bergegas menuju pekerjaan bekerja di toko bunga "Bintang". Dan Ino mengurus cabang butiknya di Tokyo. Memang strata social antara Ino dan Hinata sangatlah berbeda. Mereka adalah teman kuliah di _Keio university._ Hinata dan Ino beda jurusan tetapi sering bertemu di _club university_ yang diminati keduanya, yaitu menulis. Akan tetapi Ino tidak melanjutkannya lagi setelah mendapat warisan butik yang dikelola kedua orang tuanya. Dia diberi kesempatan mengelola cabang, setelah lulus kuliah. Jadi, dia sengaja memilih di sekitaran Tokyo untuk bisa bersama Hinata lagi. Hinata berasal dari keluarga biasa. Dia adalah gadis yang berasal dari desa Sunagakure. Dia mengandalkan beasiswa di universitas Keio. Dia merantau dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konohagakure. Supaya lebih dekat dengan Tokyo. Hinata memilih bekerja di toko bunga, karena dia ingin mendirikan toko bunga miliknya sendiri. Disamping menjadi karyawan toko bunga, Dia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menulis.

Hinata segera bergegas ke toko,

"Maaf. Saya terlambat lagi." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Gajimu kupotong 5 yen." Ucap Kyuubi yang notabene adalah pemilik toko bunga "Bintang". Perlu diketahui, kenapa Hinata memilih toko bunga ini. Karena yang berkunjung ke toko bunga ini adalah orang-orang dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Itulah mengapa Hinata rela sebagai karyawan disini. Dan tentu saja bekerja di bidang penanaman dan perawatan bunga di taman. Karena Hinata menggeluti jurusan Biologi di masa mahasiswanya.

Hinata hanya pasrah. Dia segera ke loket dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya di gedung tinggi menjulang milik _Uchiha Corp._ Dengan pakaian yang biasa, tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Banyak gadis muda yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya sembari Dia lewat. Dia segera menuju ruang _recepsionist,_

" Permisi, saya mau betemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia ada nona?" tanya Naruto.

"maaf tuan. Tuan Uchiha sedang ada rapat."

"atau tidak tunjukkan ruangannya, aku akan segera ke dalam ruangannya."

"maaf tuan, Tuan Uchiha sedang….."

"Payah!"

Naruto tak lagi mendengarkan kata _recepsionist._ Dia segera berjalan menuju lift. Setelah ada sebuah ruangan yang memang berbeda dari ruangan lainnya, Naruto yakin bahwa itu pasti ruang Sasuke.

Naruto segera masuk, tetapi dilarang oleh satpam disana.

'Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi orang lemah.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Maaf Pak. Tuan Sasuke sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Kata satpam nya.

"Saya sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya hari ini." Ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tuan Sasuke…"

"SASUKE! KAU KELUAR! AKU NARUTO SEJAK KAPAN KAU DIJAGA TERUS TEME SIALAN!" teriak Naruto degan suara lantangnya. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Tak muncul juga…..

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Sasuke.

Satpam segera melepaskan Naruto dan minta maaf.

Naruto segera masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Dan melihat seorang wanita _sexy_ disana. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke menyahut, "Dia sekretarisku dobe."

"wow~ kau pintar memilih sekretaris Teme." Teriak Naruto.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke kepada wanita yang dibilang sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Hn. Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto.

" Wew~ kau tidak rindu dengan teman masa kecilmu ini _Bro,_ "

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek dengan kertas yang masih setia di matanya. Kacamata Sasuke menambah kesan maskulinnya.

Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Sasuke. Dia menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan bernuansa biru. Tiba-tiba Naruto berucap,

"Sasuke, Ino…. Semakin _sexy_ dan dewasa ya."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan bergumul dengan kertas di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kepanjangan banget ya

Ini cerita multichapterku yang pertama. Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian dengan mereview ^^

Terima kasih banyak, see you next chapter. ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

CONFUSED

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,OOC,TYPO,DLL….

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, dll

.

.

Enjoy story

.

.

.

' _sret….sret…...sret…._ '

Suara sapu yang menggema di ruangan menunjukkan seorang gadis Hyuuga yang sedang beres-beres di ruang apartmennya. Sabtu yang indah menurut Hinata karena hari itu ditetapkan sebagai hari libur kerja di toko bunga"Bintang". Hinata merapikan buku-buku sebagai referensinya untuk menulis dan membaca di waktu senggang. Dia menuju rak buku berwarna putih di sudut ruangan. Dia sengaja membuat tempat yang luas khusus rak buku. Karena sebagai mahasiswa lulusan jurusan biologi dan bekerja dengan menggeluti jurusannya, tentu Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan almamaternya sendiri. Disana terdapat dua meja kecil untuk duduk.

Setelah merapikan rak buku dan membereskan seluruh ruangan, Ia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat omelet untuk sarapan paginya. Tak lupa Ia membuat teh sebagai menu tambahan. Tiba-tiba ponsel biru Hinata bergetar.

 _Drrttt…..drrrtt…drrrttt._ Nampak nomor baru dalam layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

' _Oh,_ _hy. Maaf mengganggu, Aku Naruto Namikaze teman Ino kemarin. Masih ingat Hyuuga?_ '

"Y-ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Namikaze-san?" Hinata bingung tiba-tiba sang Namikaze menghubunginya.

' _Bisa kita bertemu hari ini Hyuuga?_ '

Tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun, Putra Namikaze mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu? Hinata bingung untuk menjawab apa. Dia belum mengenal Namikaze secara dekat. Hanya sebatas teman dari temannya. Bukan berarti bisa teman dalam sekali tatap muka kan? Apa memang telah terjadi suatu hal yang tidak beres?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Hinata, hingga akhirnya,

' _Halo…Hyuuga? Kau masih disana?_ _Halo….'_ Sahut seorang pria dari seberang.

Akhirnya tersadar, Hinata menyahut,

"Oh ya. Bi-bisa Namikaze-san." Dengan suaranya yang tampak ragu.

' _Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati setelah kita bertemu. Hahaha..'_ Terdengar tawa bercanda setengah mengejek dari seberang. Sepertinya Naruto mengerti dengan keraguan Hyuuga. Sedikit kesal, Hinata ingin segera menyudahi percakapan.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, kita bertemu dimana nanti?" lanjut Hinata masih setengah ragu.

' _Sekaligus buat dinner aja ya Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 19.00. nanti kita menentukan tempatnya dimana. Okay Hyuuga?'_ kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Namikaze-san. Selamat pagi."

' _Sampai ketemu nanti Hyuuga.'_

 _Tuutt….tuutt….tuutt…_

Sambungan terputus.

Hinata sedikit lega dengan sambungan ponsel yang terputus. Itu berarti Dia tidak perlu bingung akan menjawab apa lagi. Tapi rasa lega nya segera sirna mengingat akan bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya dan itu adalah seorang Pria. Perlu diketahui, Hinata belum mempunyai pengalaman dengan pria. Semenjak Hinata SMP, Dia selalu berteman dengan perempuan saja, berbicara dengan laki-laki hanya pada waktu kerja kelompok atau tugas semata. Karena Hinata tipe orang yang tidak mudah bergaul. waktu kelas 2 SMA, Dia beda kelas dengan teman-temannya yang duduk di kelas 1 SMA, Ingin memulai sesuatu yang berbeda,. Hinata mencoba untuk memulai berteman dengan laki-laki. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa berteman dengan laki-laki tak seburuk yang Dia pikirkan selama ini. Kebetulan Hinata mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan laki-laki itu. Akan tetapi, setelah berjalan 2 bulan, yang Dia dapatkan hanyalah ejekan dari laki-laki itu. Mengejek Hinata seolah-olah apa yang Dia perbuat semuanya salah. Bahkan satu kelas tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Berteman dengannya hanya pada waktu ada kepentingan saja. Huft, akan bertemu dengan pria membuat nya harus mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ingin Dia ingat.

.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tampak rambut pirangnya yang dibungkus dengan handuk berwarna putih. Kamar yang minimalis dengan dekorasi _pink_ menambah kesan _girly_ nya. Ino segera berganti pakaian santai dengan _tanktop_ berwarna putih dan _hot pants_ berwarna kebiru-biruan. Sepertinya Dia tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini. Hanya berdiam diri di dalam apartmennya saja. Dia segera memesan _spaghetti_ untuk sarapan paginya. Ino kurang tahu memasak sehingga Dia lebih memilih untuk memesan dari luar saja. Ia duduk di sofa sambil mengotak-atik acara televisi. Tak ada acara yang menarik.

Membayangkan hari sabtunya akan menjadi sabtu yang membosankan, membuat Dia tergoda untuk _PC_ Hinata,

-Hinata, temani aku belanja _donk_. Atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Masa di apartmen saja _._ Bosan~~

Sent –

Tak lama kemudian Hinata membalas,

\- Maaf Ino, sepertinya Aku akan berkunjung sebentar ke Sunagakure. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. _Gomen ne,_ :3

Sent –

Ino cemberut dengan balasan Hinata, jika diajak ke suatu tempat memang Hinata sering menolak. Kadang Dia bingung dengan sikap Hinata. Tapi ya sudahlah, Dia unik seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino segera beranjak dari sofa. Mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong warna biru dan _jeans_ ¾ . Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke acara pacuan kuda dekat apartmennya. Kira-kira 20 menit dari tempatnya. Mobil _Retro red VW Beetle_ segera melaju ke arah tempat pacuan kuda diselenggarakan.

-Hinata POV-

Hari sabtu pertama, dimana Aku akan bertemu dengan orang asing. Ya, Aku menyebutnya orang asing karena hanya sebatas teman dari teman ku. Tapi, ada rasa senang dalam benakku. Karena Aku baru kali ini diajak seorang Pria untuk makan malam. Walaupun aku yakin bahwa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino. Ya, Aku yakin Dia pasti akan memintaku untuk apalah yang berhubungan dengan Ino. Tapi, tidak masalah. Karena Ino adalah temanku.

 _Ddrrrtt…ddrrtt…_

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Ternyata ada _Message_ dari Ino.

 _Hinata, temani aku belanja donk. Atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Masa di apartmen saja. Bosan~~_

Dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi, kalau Aku memenuhinya, Aku sudah berjanji duluan dengan Namikaze. Aku tidak ingin menolak Ino kali ini walaupun sudah sering ku tolak ajakannya. Tapi…. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang akan Namikaze katakana tentang Ino. Atau Aku mengajak Ino saja? Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Okay , _fix_. maaf ino. Aku harus berbohong kali ini, demi kamu juga _sih,_ hehee.

 _Maaf Ino, sepertinya Aku akan berkunjung sebentar ke Sunagakure. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan disana. Gomen ne, :3_

Maaf lagi Ino. Jujur, Aku merasa bersalah pada Ino. Kenapa Aku harus mengutamakan orang asing daripada teman ku sendiri. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ini untukmu juga Ino.

Aku bingung akan memakai baju apa untuk malam ini. Yah, seperti yang kukatakan ini pertama kalinya. Akan lebih baik apabila aku meminta saran dari Ino terlebih dahulu. Tapi jika Aku menghubunginya untuk ini akan lebih memperburuk suasana. Lagian… huft, sudahlah. Ini hanya pertemuan biasa. Kenapa Aku harus peduli dengan penampilan ku? Biasanya Aku tidak seperti ini.

Aku masih bingung memakai gaun atau celana _jeans_ saja. Mataku tertuju pada gaun warna biru dongker di lemari pakaianku. Kuputuskan untuk memakai gaun. Satu-satunya gaun yang aku miliki. Silahkan katakan Aku kampungan. Karena memang selama ini Aku merasa tidak membutuhkannya. Rok yang aku miliki hanya 2. Dan itu Aku pakai dalam acara formal dari sekolah atau universitas saja. Karena Aku jarang diundang pada acara ulang tahun atau sejenisnya pada masa itu. Dan juga, dalam berpakaian Aku memilih yang _simple._ Sampai kadang-kadang Ino sering mengomeli gaya pakaianku jika kami _hang out_ bareng. Dia bilang Aku jadi seperti pembantunya. Yah, Aku hanya mendengarnya saja. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap terbuka yang Dia miliki. Pada saat pergi belanja, kadang Dia merekomendasikan pakaian yang memang terlihat keren dan Aku menginginkannya. Tapi mengingat Aku harus berhemat, Aku menolak.

 _Ddrrttt…dddrrrttt.._

Ponselku bergetar.

 _Hyuuga, Aku sudah di depan._

-Naruto –

Astaga! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa terhadap diriku. Dengan terburu-buru, Aku segera memakai gaun berwarna biru dongker selutut milikku. Aku menggerai rambutku, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut di telingaku dan memolesi wajahku dengan pelembab saja. Dan bibirku dengan _lip balm._ Aku berkaca. Sungguh luar biasa. Seperti biasa, Aku terlihat kampungan sekali. Ugh! Kuharap Dia tidak menyesal mengajakku nanti. _Wait_! Kenapa Aku harus berharap? Tapi, entahlah. Memang ada sedikit harapan di lubuk hatiku. Silahkan tertawa. Karena memang inilah Aku. Hanya gadis biasa.

Dengan segera, Aku segera beranjak. Tidak lupa Aku mengunci pintu apartmenku. Aku segera turun dan melihat sudah ada mobil disana. Apa itu memang mobilnya? Aku bertanya. Segera Aku menghubunginya.

-Normal POV-

' _moshi-moshi'_ jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Namikaze-san, Aku sudah di depan." Sahut Hinata

' _oh ya, Aku akan keluar Hyuuga.'_

Panggilan segera diputus sebelah pihak.

Naruto segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dia memakai pakaian santai. Kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Hanya saja Hinata sedikit merasa malu dengan dirinya yang berpakaian formal. Seolah-olah Hinata terlihat sangat antusias untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tidak.

"Hyuuga, tunggu apalagi ayo." Kata Naruto.

"a-ah, ya." Jawab Hinata.

Hinata segera memasuki mobil Naruto bagian belakang. Terdengar Naruto mendengus.

"Hyuuga di depan _aja_ ," anjur Naruto.

"I-iya, maaf Namikaze-san.

Hinata membuka pintu mobil belakang untuk segera pindah ke bagian depan. Hinata merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Setelah memasuki bagian depan, dia duduk menyandar. Tidak lupa untuk menggunakan _settle bet._

" Kemana kita akan pergi Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengikut _aja_ Namikaze-san." Sahut Hinata.

"….."

Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan apartmen Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Review corner-_

 **ana** : ini udah dilanjut, baca lagi ya gengss.. XD

 **guest** : ^^V

 **xxx :** maksudnya disini tuh memang "confused" yang artinya bingung. Hehhe. Tapi waktu pertama kali aku buat ceritanya, aku sok-sok an terburu-buru gitu mau . udah aku gantiin kog. makasih buat sarannya xxx. Sangat membantu. ^^V

Halohaa~

Kembali lagi dengan saya PASIR PUTIH! *kriiikkriikk - -'

XD

Makasih banyak gengs uda mau relain waktu luang kamu buat baca cerita

Review ya gengs~

XD

See you next chapter :*


	3. Chapter 3

CONFUSED

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : AU,OOC,TYPO,DLL

GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, dll

.

.

Enjoy the story

.

.

.

-Flashback on-

 _Pertengahan september, di ruang makan…_

Di ruang makan tampak seorang wanita paruh baya menikmati makanannya. Terlihat seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Nek, kalau sudah besar apa aku akan menjadi cantik seperti _snow white_?" ucap seorang perempuan kecil dengan boneka Barbie di tangannya. Nenek yang disahut hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala perempuan manis itu.

"Iya sayang. Bahkan lebih cantik dan istimewa dari _Snow white_." Jawaban singkat yang membuat perempuan kecil 7 tahun itu tersenyum girang. Nampak dari sudut matanya yang menyipit.

"Bahkan dari boneka Barbie ini nek?" masih dengan senyum yang sama

Nenek yang disahut hanya tersenyum.

"Suatu saat akan ada orang yang menganggapmu lebih dari apapun sayang. Mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan mengerti. Pergi bergegas dan temui Ibumu. Dia memanggilmu dari tadi _Hime_."

"yeey! Iya nek, aku pergi dulu" masih dengan senyum yang lebar. Gadis kecil itu menunduk memberi hormat dan berlari menuju Ibunya. Ternyata bus sekolah telah menunggu dari tadi.

Ibunya segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu, memasukkan bekal ke tas kecilnya. Gadis kecil itu memberi salam kepada ibunya, menciumnya dan segera berlari menaiki bus.

"Hinata, kalau ingin ke kamar mandi ingat minta ditemani orang dewasa ya!" teriak ibunya sembari melihat gadis kecil itu menaiki bus. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dengan cengirannya.

"Siap _Kaa-san_ ."

Bus melenggang pergi memecah jalan raya.

-flashback off-

.

.

.

Hinata melamun memikirkan masa kecilnya. Diajak seperti ini rasanya sudah ada benih menjadi _snow white_. Ugh, sudahlah. Apa yang Dia pikirkan? Hinata segera memfokuskan diri pada pemandangan di luar.

Di sebuah mobil dalam perjalanan yang belum jelas tujuannya, hanya lagu aliran _country_ yang memecah kesunyian di antara dua insan yang menduduki mobil mewah itu.

"Lagunya bagus ya " sahut Naruto sambil menyetir. Tetapi tatapannya tidak beralih dari jalanan. Kenapa tidak, Selama tiga puluh menit perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto paling tidak suka dengan kesunyian yang berkepanjangan. Sehingga Dia harus membuat inisiatif sendiri memulai percakapan. Memang Dia juga tidak terlalu suka ber _basa-basi_ dengan orang baru. Tapi, ya harus bagaimana. Dia yang mengajak perempuan itu untuk sesuatu hal.

"Iya." Sahut Hinata

' _Gila, gadis ini pendiam sekali. Bagaimana mau minta informasi kalau begini'_ pikir Naruto.

"Na-namikaze _san,_ se-sebenarnya apa yang membawa anda untuk mengajak saya?" tanya Hinata terbata dengan kalimatnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang Namikaze pikirkan. Padahal Dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak gugup seperti ini. Di saat-saat situasi inilah Dia membenci dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyuuga. hanya ingin mengajak kamu saja." Kata Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa menoleh Hinata. Hinata tersinggung dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Dia jadi menyesal menyetujui ajakan sang Namikaze. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan diluar. Tampak rumput yang luas membentang disana. Sedikit memberi kesegaran pada kerumitan pikiran Hinata.

"….." selama empat puluh lima menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah _Cafée,_ tempatnya memang agak ke bukit, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya sepi. _Private room_ disediakan disana. Oh, ada tempat karaokean juga di sebelah sudut taman disana. Benar-benar tempat yang bagus menurut Hinata. Entahlah, mungkin karena Dia jarang keluar dan berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang seperti ini.

 _Ckelek.._

Terdengar mobil dibuka membuyar lamunan Hinata.

"ahh, i-iya. Aku segera keluar. Ma-maaf." Sahut Hinata. Dia memperbaiki gaunnya dan segera keluar. ' _Memalukan_ ' pikir Hinata.

Naruto menuntun Hinata ke ruangan yang agak terbuka pemandangannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, seperti ruangan yang terdiri dari motif-motif yang sengaja dibuat. Ternyata, setelah masuk ke dalam, pemandangan ala bukit secara nyata terpampang disana. Rumput yang luas serta semak-semak sebagai penghias. Angin alami menggelitik kulit Hinata. Mengingatkannya pada kampong halamnnya Sunagakure. Kecanggungan Hinata membuyar seketika.

"Mau pesan apa Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto. sebenarnya Hinata bingung mau pesan apa. akhirnya,

"errr… samakan aja Namikaze san"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata

"err, coba minta menunya" jawab Hinata ragu. Naruto memberi menu kepada Hinata. Hinata kaget dengan harga yang terpampang. ' _mahal_ ' pikir Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata memesan dengan menu yang paling murah disana –walaupun Hinata pikir itu sudah cukup mahal-

Setelah keduanya memesan pesanan masing-masing, Naruto memanggil pelayan yang bekerja di sana. Memberi pesanan dan memulai sedikit percakapan.

"Hyuuga… ku harap kau mengerti untuk apa ku ajak ke sini." Sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Iya Namikaze san. Aku lumayan mengerti." Jawab Hinata rileks. Kalau tidak bersangkutan dengan dirinya sendiri, memang Hinata tidak akan gugup.

"Ino, aku butuh Dia. Aku…. Entahlah. Yang pasti Aku ingin kau membaut kami menjadi dekat" lebih terdengar sebagai perintah.

"Maaf Namikaze san, Aku memang teman Ino. Tapi menurutku ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Balas Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Hyuuga…"

"Namikaze-san sudah lama berteman dengan dia kan. Se-seharusnya Namikaze san mengerti."

"….." Naruto diam tak membalas. Lagi. Dengan wajah datar, Dia memandang pemandangan di luar.

" errr…" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan prihatin. Dia memang tidak mengenal pria itu tetapi raut wajahnya menggambarkan keinginan untuk memiliki yang besar.

' _andaikan aku adalah gadis seberuntung Ino'_ tiba-tiba terbersit dalam benak Hinata.

"errr.. baiklah. Apa yang perlu aku bantu Namikaze-san?"

Naruto menoleh Hinata, _'seperti_ _dugaanku, bagus'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto segera menegapkan badannya dan bicara serius ke Hinata. Pesanan yang mereka pesan sampai ke meja Mereka. Setelah pelayan menyamperi meja mereka dengan pesanan mereka , Dia bicara,

" Baiklah Hyuuga, sebelumnya aku berterima kasih atas kerja samanya. Jadi begini, sebelumnya Aku dengar Kau hanya karyawan biasa di sebuah toko bunga kan. Jadi, kalau kau berhasil mendekatkan Ino kepadaku. Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan. Bagaimana?" kata Naruto _langsung to the point_

' _apa Ino seberharga itu'_ pikir Hinata. Jujur, kadang Hinata iri dengan keberadaan Ino.

Hinata berpikir ulang dengan pekerjaannya, memang hanya di sebuah toko bunga. Memang toko bunga yang dikunjungi orang yang perekonomian menengah ke atas. Akan tetapi, satu tahun bekerja di sana dengan keterlambatan minimal sekali seminggu dengan gaji dipotong tentu tak membawa untung baginya. Walaupun punya rencana ke depan, tapi kalau gajinya cukup makan setiap hari, untuk apa? tidak salah mencoba ini. Pikir Ino

"Kau tau _Uchiha Corp_? Aku akan membantu memasukkanmu ke dalam. Dan tentunya jika kau berhasil Hyuuga. " sambung Naruto.

"Dan, bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil?" menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan,

"Mungkin aku akan tetap memberimu penghargaan dengan usahaMu. Akan ku pikirkan lebih lanjut. Dan ketahuilah, hanya sampah yang berbohong." Tegas Naruto.

' _maaf Ino, sepertinya Aku akan bertingkah egois kali ini'_

"Baiklah, Aku akan mencoba Namikaze –san" ungkap Hinata.

"Bagus, Hyuuga. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang aku sukai. Tentu Kau hanya membantuku." Sambung Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Namikaze –san " sahut Hinata.

' _semoga Aku tidak salah jalan. Kami sama, temani Aku. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.'_

.

.

.

-TBC-

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	4. Chapter 4

Ada saatnya kau harus memilih dengan apa kau bisa hidup dan bertahan. Memang kau mengenal mereka yang kau sebut sebagai teman, pacar, sahabat atau orang asing bahkan keluarga. Tapi, sadarkah? Mereka hanya penghias hidupmu. Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang akan berperan penuh dalam situasi yang sedang kau mainkan.

CONFUSED

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : AU,OOC,TYPO,alur berantakan,Dark Joke

GENRE : Romance,Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

.

.

.

-Enjoy this story –

.

.

.

.

Daun bersimpuh embun tampak segar di halaman yang penuh dengan tanaman. Terlihat semakin menimbun berat di pucuk sehingga tampak jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Di dalam kamar yang sederhana, tampak seorang gadis masih enggan membuka mata. Rambut yang berantakan, gaun kusut yang menyingkap, mengekspose bagian paha yang putih mulus tanpa bulu. Bagian bahu terlihat jelas dengan tali _bra_ menggantung disana. Dan sepertinya gaun itu tidak diganti tadi malam. Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah dilakukan gadis ini?

Hinata, gadis tersebut di atas, baru saja tersadar dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup sambil meraba tempat tidur. Sepertinya Dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Matanya terbuka sayu melihat sekitar sekaligus menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Mengerjap...mengerjap... hingga sepenuhnya terbuka lebar. Sambil bergumam, "Aku dimana?"

Dia bangkit duduk di tempat tidur dengan melihat sekitar. _Smartphone_. Nihil. Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam dan tersadar dengan penampilannya yang terkesan.. _sexy_? Memutar otak mengingat kejadian yang mengantarnya dalam kamar kecil minimalis yang sepertinya di Villa.

"Oh Tuhan. Apa yang aku lakukan?" Desisnya, sambil memijit keningnya. Wajah panik segera terpampang dalam air mukanya. Segera, dia memperbaiki gaun kusutnya, mengikat rambut asal dengan _jedai_ miliknya. Meraih gagang pintu keluar. Belum sempat membukanya, suara yang terdengar _familiar_ terdengar. Cerita dan canda tawa. Pria dan wanita. Sepertinya lebih dari dua orang. Akh, lebih tepatnya 3 orang. Tapi, siapa mereka? Pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Hinata. Dilema antara keluar atau tetap di kamar. Melepas tangan dari gagang pintu, beranjak ke meja rias. 'untung meja riasnya ada kaca' pikir Hinata. Kembali Dia merapikan rambutnya kuncir satu dengan tangan yang sepertinya sudah ahli perihal menyisir. Menyisakan poni depan. Terlihat manis. Setelah selesai, tampak sedikit rapi dari yang tadi. Dia menumpu kedua tangan di meja rias, menunduk. Hei, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

 _Ceklek.._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Hinata melihat ke pintu, mendapati sang Namikaze memandangnya. Mata mereka saling bertabrakan dalam diam. Hinata segera memalingkan wajah. Dia takut jatuh terlalu dalam. Melihat dirinya di kaca sembari menunduk kembali.

"Maafkan aku Namikaze-san, Aku menyerah." Ungkap Hinata setengah berbisik.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

Tanpa disadari, terdengar sedikit isakan. Hinata menangis. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, menangkap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Hinata mendongak.

"Bahkan baru dimulai Hyuuga" ujarnya dengan tatapan intens merasuk dalam retina Hinata. Sepertinya waktu berhenti sebentar. Tiba...tiba...

Terkikik, Ino datang ke dalam kamar sambil merekam mereka dalam diam.

" _wew~ and they lived ever after_ " ujar Ino tiba-tiba di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, masih dengan _smartphone_ di genggamannya dengan posisi ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

Keduanya segera beralih atensi ke Ino. Dengan Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya. Hinata berterik dengan suara lembutnya, "I-Ino! Hentikan! Jangan kekanak-kanakan." Berlari kecil mengejar Ino yang segera bersembunyi di belakang pria berambut merah di ruang tamu.

"Ayo, Hinata. Tangkap Aku. Lumayan nanti bisa dipeluk sama Sasori. Hahaha" kata Ino ," _eits_ , tapi nanti jangan pingsan lagi lho~" sambungnya sambil bercanda. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan memilih diam di tempat. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Ino. Seseorang yang Dia panggil teman. Sedangkan pria yang katanya bernama Sasori hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan memandang dengan salah satu alis terangkat dan segera beranjak duduk di sofa.

"Hahha, Hinata. Kau sangat lucu." Masih dengan tawa seorang Ino. Ino segera duduk di sofa, di samping Sasori. Mengambil potongan _Pizza_ di meja kemudian memakannya. Hinata masih diam di tempat segera beranjak ke kamar Villa. Benar. Villa. Ternyata mereka berada di Villa, satu paket dengan _restaurant_ tempat Naruto dan Hinata berunding. Hinata beranjak kembali ke kamar. Ia menemukan _smartphone_ di tas kecil miliknya di meja rias. Setelah memeriksa semua barang tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, Dia segera bergegas keluar Villa. Melewati pintu kamar, tanpa sadar tangan besar terasa menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Pulang" ujar Hinata datar, tampak suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Biar kuantar" sahut Naruto masih memegang pergelangan Hinata.

"Tidak, Aku bisa pulang sendiri Namikaze-san."

"Villa ini berada di puncak Hyuuga, orang yang berkunjung adalah mereka yang mempunyai kendaraan sendiri. Percuma memesan secara _online_. Hasilnya akan nihil." Terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"..." Hinata hanya diam tak bersuara. Sehingga akhirnya dengan gengsi ala perempuan, Hinata menghembus nafas keras seraya berkata,

" Antar Aku Namikaze-san"

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Ino melihat Hinata berjalan melewati ruang tamu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata menoleh seraya tersenyum canggung. Serasa baru kepergok aja. Tunggu, memang benar kepergok kan?

"Ino, Aku duluan ya." Sahut Hinata kemudian, diikuti Naruto.

Ino hanya mendengus kesal, memalingkan wajah. Tanpa menjawab. Naruto segera menghampiri Ino dan mengecup pipinya. Ino berontak dengan melempar bantal sofa ke arah Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto berhasil menangkis. Hinata yang kena. Tepat di dada, jatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto mesum!"

Hinata hanya diam, segera berlalu.

"Hinata!" Teriak Ino, Hinata segera berbalik.

"Kau berhutang cerita denganku" kata Ino pada akhirnya diikuti kerlingan kelopak matanya.

Hinata mendesah pelan, lalu segera berlalu menuju parkiran tempat Naruto.

 _Flashback on..._

'semoga Aku tidak salah jalan. Kami-sama, temani Aku. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.'

"Hinata~" suara melengking Ino terdengar jelas. Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"wow~ ada Naruto juga!" Sahut Ino dengan wajah sumringah.

"Wahh,kamu hebat Hinata. Bisa meluluhkan pria dengan pandangan pertama." Teriak Ino dengan suara melengking.

Hinata pucat pasi di tempat duduknya. Tangannya keringat. Sambil berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, enggan menoleh Ino. Bermaksud menjelaskan sesuatu. Naruto memandang ngeri Hinata seperti itu.

"I-in..o.."

' _Bruukk!_ ' Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat begitu juga Ino. Teman di samping Ino hanya bungkam. Kemudian, meminta pelayan untuk membawa Hinata ke Villa yang segera dipesan dekat _restaurant_ untuk di _booking_ selama satu malam. Sebenarnya Ino menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang ke apartmentnya lansung, biar Ino yang berjaga sampai Hinata sadar. Tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan sudah larut malam. Dengan perundingan yang cukup panjang lebar, akhirnya Ino menyerah. Dan mereka berempat berakhir di Villa yang termasuk minimalis.

 _Flashback off..._

Sesampai di daerah parkir, Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Lalu, Hinata dengan terpaksa masuk dengan tingkahnya canggungnya. Diperlakukan seperti ini suatu hal yang baru untuknya. 'Tapi, bagi Ino pasti sudah biasa kan?' sambungnya dalam hati. Wajah putihnya kembali muram.

Sejak kapan Dia menjadi seperti ini. mengukur semua hal dengan mengaitkan Ino. Yang pasti, Hinata merasa hina saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk suasana stasiun meramaikan pagi yang cerah. Hinata sengaja berangkat pagi untuk menghindari Ino. Padahal itu sudah tiga minggu yang lalu. Selama itu jugalah Hinata berusaha menghindari Ino, dan Naruto. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal Hinata. Pikirannya melayang akan janjinya dengan Naruto.

"Huft..." desahnya seperti memantapkan diri.

TBC

Happy Reading, just for fun


End file.
